LGAD106
Capítulo 106: Reencuentro con Ander! Amigos para siempre! Archivo:Cara de Misso (N).png En el episodio anterior, a Drake le sucedería algo que no había pasado hasta este mismo momento. Había perdido en un combate de gimnasio. Pero como todos sabemos que para arrimar la cabeza y ganar se necesita a un compañero, ahí entra lo siguiente... Seguid mirando este capítulo para más información! Archivo:Cara indecisa de Pikachu.png *Susurrando* Oye Drake, dime qué está pasando. Archivo:Drake MM.png (O_OU) *Susurrando* Pues que este chico es... Archivo:Cara indecisa de Pikachu.png *Susurrando* Es...? Drake, oye Drake, Drake, dime, quién es? (>o<) *Drake no podía responder* Archivo:Drake MM.png (OoOU) Holaaa... me llamo Drake. Y tú? Archivo:Ander MM.png (^;o;^) Drake, no me puedo creer que seas tú! Cuantísimo tiempo desde que no nos vemos! Me presento, yo soy...! Archivo:Drake MM.png (ToT) Cómo no lo voy a saber?! Andeeeer!! *Entonces se abrazan los dos* Archivo:??? MM.png *Conciencia de Pikachu* Oh, qué tierno es el reencuentro entre amigos... No me puedo ver, así que no sé si estoy llorando de la emoción... Archivo:Cara extrañada de Pikachu.png Es cierto que una vez poco después de hacerme amigo de Drake nos contó a mí y a un chico la historia de su infancia con él... pero entonces pensé que era un farol para hacerse el importante. Archivo:Cara de Mew con bufanda.png (OoOU) Eso no ocurrió en el episodio 18, cuando yo aún era narradora de la serie y la calidad del dibujo era pésima? Archivo:Cara de Celebi rosa.png (ÒbÓ) Shhhh... Ya sé que es bonito recordar el pasado, pero qué tal si seguimos mirando ahora que la cosa se está poniendo interesante? Archivo:Cara de ALJD.png (ToT) Sí, eso... Será mejor que no abráis la boca! *Pensando* No me puedo creer lo que estoy viendo, al final hacer tratos me ha servido para ver esto... Creo que con esto ya me basta para volver con una cara de felicidad al futuro... Archivo:Cara de DKPK.png (ò_óU) *Pensando* En qué estará pensando? Seguro que se está pasando de la raya con este reencuentro que ya todo el mundo se imaginaba... (T_T) O igual debería darle importancia? Archivo:Cara de Loudred.png Los dos están más raros que de costumbre, y eso que yo ya soy raro, pero creo que estos me superan... Archivo:Cara de Porygon-Z.png Y que lo digas. Archivo:Cara de Rotom.png Y ahora que se besen en la boca, no os j*de? Archivo:Cara de Meloetta Forma Danza.png (ÒoÓ) Por fin hemos encontrado tu lado retorcido! Archivo:Cara de Purugly.pngArchivo:Cara de Ambipom.pngArchivo:Cara de Cinccino by Poke Diamond.png (ò.óU) ASQUEROSO!! Archivo:Cara de Rotom.png Qué queréis que os diga, soy un fantasma, debo tener un lado retorcido... Archivo:Bad poker face.gif Archivo:Cara de Guau.png Ahí le has dao... Archivo:Cara de Jirachi.png (>o<) No estoy oyendo nada! Silencio, si no queréis que os deje sin voz con los deseos! Archivo:Cara de Ariados.png La tarántula piensa lo mismo... Archivo:Cara de Mew con bufanda.png (¬.¬U) Ahora te vas a poner a decir lo mismo en todas tus apariciones? Archivo:Cara de Ariados.png La tarántula piensa lo mismo... 40px Archivo:Cara de Misso (N).png (~o~U) Ejem... Dejemos de lado a estos de relleno y sigamos con lo que importa de verdad... Archivo:Cara de DKPK.pngArchivo:Cara de ALJD.pngArchivo:Cara de Mew con bufanda.pngArchivo:Cara de Celebi rosa.pngArchivo:Cara de Jirachi.pngArchivo:Cara de Loudred.pngArchivo:Cara de Porygon-Z.pngArchivo:Cara de Purugly.pngArchivo:Cara de Ambipom.pngArchivo:Cara de Cinccino by Poke Diamond.pngArchivo:Cara de Meloetta Forma Danza.pngArchivo:Cara de Rotom.pngArchivo:Cara de Guau.pngArchivo:Cara de Ariados.png (ÒoÓ) QUÉ NOS HAS DICHO, ESCORIA DE NARRADOR?! Archivo:Cara de Misso (N).png (^o^U) Nada, nada, tranquilos... *Desaparece* Archivo:??? MM.png Cómo se te ocurre pensar que este chico tan increíble te había engañado?! Pues vaya amigo que eres... Archivo:Cara feliz de Pikachu.png Es que por aquellos tiempos yo no confiaba tanto en Drake como ahora, so listillo... Archivo:Drake MM.png *Abrazados* (ToT) Ander, yo también te echaba de menos. Menos mal que sigues aquí, ahora la vida ya no será tan aburrida sin ti. Archivo:Ander MM.png (ó;.;ò) *Acaban de abrazarse* Yo pienso lo mismo, desde que me mudé ya nada fue tan divertido, ni con los amigos de aquí, ni los profesores, ni la nieve... Porque aunque nos divirtiéramos mucho en la nieve de pequeños sin ti ya no podía jugar igual, eso no era más que un helado sin sabor que nunca iba a probar... Archivo:Drake MM.png (ò;_;ó) Muy bien dicho. La nieve de esta ciudad está muy fría y te congelas, siempre fue mejor la de Pueblo Hojaverde. Ahora dime algo que quería saber, qué clase de persona has elegido ser? Archivo:Ander MM.png *Se quita las lágrimas* (^`_´^) Eres muy directo, Drake, como de costumbre en el pasado. Pues qué te puedo decir, lo que tú habrás elegido también, ser un entrenador. Y para probarte que es verdad... sal, Arcanine! Archivo:Cara de Arcanine.png (^o^) Arcanine! Archivo:Cara sorprendida de Pikachu.png Vaya... Archivo:Cara de Arcanine.png *Se lanza a por Drake* Archivo:Cara enfadada de Pikachu.png *Se acerca a Ander* Oye, tienes que controlar a tu Pokémon, mira lo que le está haciendo a mi amigo! Archivo:Ander MM.png (^_^) *Coge a Pikachu en brazos* Amigos, por supuesto, lo que ellos son, sino mira. Archivo:Cara sorprendida de Pikachu.png Cómo? Archivo:Drake MM.png (^;o;^) *Recibiendo caricias de Arcanine* Ay, Arcanine, vamos suelta, ya está, ya está... Archivo:Ander MM.png (^_^) Ellos ya se conocían de pequeños, por ese entonces Arcanine era un Growlithe, y era como la mascota de mi familia. Actualmente me han permitido que se vaya a mi equipo Pokémon con el que me convertiré en campeón de Sinnoh y maestro Pokémon. Archivo:Cara feliz de Pikachu.png Entonces tu familia es rica, verdad? Archivo:Ander MM.png (^o^) Jajaja! Aparte de hablar, entiendes rápido las cosas, tienes un entrenador con suerte! *Entonces deja a Pikachu en el suelo* Archivo:Cara en shock de Pikachu.png *Tropieza en el suelo* Ay! Archivo:Drake MM.png *Viene con Arcanine* (ò.ó) Ey, Pikachu, que aún no te has recuperado, tienes que tener cuidado al hacer fuerzas! Archivo:Ander MM.png (ò.óU) Qué no se ha recuperado...? (o.oU) No me digas que has estado combatiendo contra la líder de gimnasio, eh Drake? Archivo:Drake MM.png (^_^) Así es! (ó.ò) Pero hemos perdido contra el Frío polar de su Froslass... Archivo:Ander MM.png (ò_ó) Me lo temía. Por suerte contra mí falló y ya tenía a mi Arcanine, que ya es tipo fuego. Archivo:Drake MM.png *Mira hacia otra parte triste y suspira* Archivo:Ander MM.png (ó_ò) ... (^_^) Drake, tu Pikachu está bastante mal, qué tal si vas a curarlo al Centro Pokémon y después te enseño mi entrenamiento Pokémon? Archivo:Drake MM.png (^o^) ... Sí! Eres un gran amigo, Ander! Entra tú primero! Archivo:Ander MM.png Vale, vale. Si tanto insistes... (^_^U) Archivo:??? MM.png Alguien ha visto a mi hijo Drake? Si no lo habéis visto, pronto sabréis de él porque saldrá victorioso en la Liga Pokémon como un gran campeón, ya lo veréis! Archivo:Ander MM.png *Entra en el Centro Pokémon* Mira Drake, este señor habla de ti! (^_^) Archivo:Daniel Estilo MM.png (^_^) Vaya, pero si es el chico de antes... Archivo:Drake MM.png (^o^) Eh, Ander, espérame! No te he dicho que fueras tan rápido! Archivo:Daniel Estilo MM.png Hey, Drake, te estaba esperando! FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS!! (^O^) Archivo:Drake MM.png (o.oU) Cómo, papá? Qué haces aquí? Ya es mi cumpleaños? Archivo:Daniel Estilo MM.png (^`o´^) Me alegra que hayas podido volver a ver a tu amigo, Drake. Si ya decía yo que los cumpleaños son lo mejor... Archivo:Drake MM.png (^_^) Y mamá, cómo es que no ha venido? Archivo:Daniel Estilo MM.png (^_^U) Pues bueno... es que cuando la invité a venir conmigo dijo que no hacía falta. Porque ya sabía que te encontrabas bien con tus Pokémon cuando ella fué a Ciudad Corazón y esas cosas... Archivo:Drake MM.png Y dime... qué es lo que te lleva hasta aquí a parte de esto? Sé que tú no vendrías sólo por mi cumpleaños... Archivo:Daniel Estilo MM.png (^`_´^) Pues bueno, ahora que lo preguntas... Me han mandado a explorar el Templo Puntaneva en busca de algo sospechoso, ya que últimamente se han visto unas luces misteriosas allí dentro. Por cierto, Ander, qué tal les va a tus padres? Archivo:Ander MM.png (^_^) Muy bien, señor. Archivo:Daniel Estilo MM.png Y dime, cuántas medallas tienes? Archivo:Ander MM.png Ocho. Archivo:Drake MM.png (O_OU) Vaya, ya tienes las ocho medallas necesarias? Archivo:Ander MM.png No te acuerdas Drake? Tengo 1 año más que tú y nací el 24 de junio del año anterior al que naciste. Tiempo suficiente para hacerme con todas las medallas... Archivo:Drake MM.png (^_^U) Bueno, Ander, acabamos de encontrarnos, es difícil recordar estas cosas... Archivo:Daniel Estilo MM.png (^_^) Bueno, yo ya tengo que volver al hotel. Tan sólo había salido para felicitarte por tu cumpleaños. (o.oU) Ah, sí, ten, este es tu regalo. *Le da una Cinta focus* Archivo:Drake MM.png (o.oU) Qué es esto? Un pañuelo? Archivo:Cinta focus.png Archivo:Daniel Estilo MM.png No, bueno, también puede servir de pañuelo, pero es una Cinta focus. Es capaz de hacer que el Pokémon resista ataques que pueden acabar con él. Archivo:Drake MM.png (^o^) Muchas gracias, papá! Esto me ayudará a ganar contra el Froslass de la líder de gimnasio! Archivo:Daniel Estilo MM.png (^o^) Jajaja! No sabía que te iba a gustar tanto! Por cierto, es de un solo uso, después de eso se desintegrará y no lo podrás volver a usar. Archivo:Drake MM.png Bueno, no importa, con que lo pueda usar... Archivo:Daniel Estilo MM.png Bueno, yo ya me tengo que ir. Adióooos! (^_^)/ Archivo:Drake MM.pngArchivo:Ander MM.png Adióoooos! \(^o^) Archivo:Drake MM.png Yo voy a dejar a Pikachu y mis Pokémon con la enfermera! Archivo:Enfermera Joy estilo MM.png 6 Pokémon, verdad? Archivo:Drake MM.png (^_^) Sí, pero puedes retrasarte lo que quieras, porque hasta mañana no lo necesitaré. Archivo:Enfermera Joy estilo MM.png (^_^) Está bien. *Se los lleva* Archivo:Ander MM.png Bueno Drake, mañana un gran entrenamiento! Ya verás como somos mi Arcanine y yo... (^`_´^) Archivo:Cara de Misso (N).png [[LGAD107|''Cómo será el próximo entrenamiento de Ander? Y cómo será la revancha de Drake contra Inverna? Continuará...'']] En el próximo capítulo... Archivo:Cara de Arcanine.png Arcanine! *Usa Lanzallamas* Archivo:Cara de Pikachu.png Pikaaaachíiiis! *Usa Rayo y empatan ambos ataques* Archivo:Ander MM.png (>:D) Vaya, tu Pikachu es muy fuerte para ser tan pequeño. Archivo:Drake MM.png (^`_´^) Tu Arcanine también es un fuertudo, no te creas. Archivo:??? MM.png Hey Drake, qué tal? No esperaba volver a vernos tan pronto. (^_^) Archivo:Cara extrañada de Pikachu.png Hay está la que faltaba... últimamente hay muchas incógnitas en los previos. No os perdáis el próximo episodio! Categoría:La gran aventura de Drake